


Free Candy

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The street vendor presses a flyer and a piece of candy, wrapped in gold and brown and silver, into Sunggyu's hand before he can even say hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **halloween 2011: trick-or-treat exchange** for [repackagedx](http://repackagedx.livejournal.com/).

The street vendor presses a flyer and a piece of candy, wrapped in gold and brown and silver, into Sunggyu's hand before he can even say _hello._ She chirps, "Thank you, sir!" and descends upon the next passerby.

Sunggyu rolls the small chocolate between his fingers and glances over the paper in his hand. He doesn't understand many of the words, but he does recognize "50%" and "SALE."

"If you're not going to eat it, then I will," Sungjong says around the candy in his mouth.

Sunggyu reaches for his pocket and shoves his chocolate in, where several others are softening from the heat. "We're supposed to be on diets."

"But," Sungjong says. He frowns. "They're free. You shouldn't waste free things. And look at how small it is."

"That doesn't count when you eat fifteen of them."


End file.
